Clear the Darkness
by SinfulRoses
Summary: Raven Evans doesn't know who she is. Her life has been a series of abusive homes and padded rooms. But now she has found the Wizarding world, something darker has come out. She has a power that not even the chosen one possesses. Raven, Harry Potter's sister didn't know who she was, but now she does. And she must be ready when the time comes. No slash yet, open to suggestions.


"_Raven!"_ Came the shrill voice of Mrs Fetton.

"Raven Evans! Get yourself out here this instant. I'm sure you'd rather I didn't take away your breakfast privileges!"

The low rustle and creak of someone moving from an old mattress came from behind the grey door of Dorm 7 and a soft pattering of footsteps grew steadily loader as someone shuffled up to it. The doorknob clicked and creaked, all but shouting its disapproval at being opened, to reveal a young girl, no older than thirteen. She was slight of build, thin in the arms and neck. Dumbledore held back a wince at the girl's condition. She was not ugly by any means, but there all but no semblance of humanity in her face. Raven's cheekbones were high, prominent like one would expect from an Evans, but her cheeks were hollow like a skeleton. Darkness hung over her, accumulating under her eyes and paling her skin. The professor had to remind himself that he was not looking at an inferius. He gave himself the small consolation that he had found her, though it seemed almost too late. A pair of dull green eyes looked up at the two adults who stood now just inside the doorway, looking up through a curtain of limp black hair. Dumbledore, who stood slightly behind Mrs Fetton, pursed his lips, his first slight outward show of emotion since he had entered the _Hagton Mental Institute for Young Ladies. _

Raven glanced up from the floor, taking in the leering but not uncommon face of Mrs Fetton and the calculating old man. She had never seen this man at the Institute before, so he wasn't a doctor, or psychiatrist. He had a kindly look about him which Raven had only seen a select few times in all her life. His forehead was creased with a contouring map of aged wrinkles and his eyes were a pale, stormy blue and offered a surprising sense of comfort. Also, the man had a surprisingly lengthy mop of silver hair and an equally long beard. He made no attempt to hide his majestic mane, and bore a rather astonishing resemblance to the wizard, Merlin that Raven remembered from children's books. A flicker of amusement danced across her eyes as she imagined him in a pointy, blue hat and long, sapphire robes. But the thought was quickly dispelled, and her face returned to her typical stoic expression.

"Raven, this is Professor Dumbledore. He has come to give you an examination."

So she was wrong, he was a doctor. Mrs Fetton had a gleeful smirk plastered onto her plump face at the thought of someone finally discovering that this girl was indeed absolutely crazy, rather than simply the disturbed child most people saw. No, Mrs Fetton despised the girl. For what, she could not quite put her finger on it, but it was something about the air of power the girl carried, an aura, if you will; as though she was someone worthwhile… which was of course ridiculous. The local orphanage had sent the girl to Mrs Fetton four years previous under claims she was possessed by the devil. The sister who had brought the trembling nine year old had been hysterical with claims of disappearing objects and whispering snakes. It had taken a large blanket and several cups of tea for the nun to calm down when she had arrived. And of course, for Raven, that meant the Institute had a pretty set image of her from the moment they started work.

_Stupid nuns don't know what a mental disorder is._ She had thought.

Raven turned her gazed back to the man who was now looking expectantly at Mrs Fetton. When she realised, the woman nodded her head and brushed her hands nervously on her apron, already turning out of the door.

"Oh, I'll let you get on with it." She slammed the door shut as soon as she was clear.

Without the lingering presence of Mrs Fetton, Raven suddenly realised she felt very alone. No familiar face. Even the gnarled matron may've offered some semblance of security. What if he stuck a needle into her arm, made her go to sleep again. She didn't want to go to sleep. Or a needle in her head. Raven had heard about that: when people were beyond help they'd get sent into a room. The older girls had told her horrible stories about what happened to those people. During her mind's ramblings, the professor had walked over to the small table a few feet from the door and had pulled the chair out to sit at the end of the bed.

"You must excuse an old man, my joints are not as strong as they once were." He chuckled, lowering himself onto the rickety stool.

"Hello, Raven. It's nice to meet you." His toned was smooth and friendly, like a chunk of honeycomb being stirred into warm milk.

"Raven, I don't want you to be afraid or apprehensive; I'm not here to examine you."

A look of confusion spread across her features. Did he already know she was mad just from appearance? Did she really look that awful? In truth, Raven had no idea of her appearance as she had not seen a mirror or glass pane in many months.

"Then what are you here for, professor?" Raven croaked. It was all she could manage with her dry throat

"To give you this." Dumbledore held out his hand and opened his fist. Upon his wrinkled palm, a small locket lay, closed and shimmering in the dim light. It was patched with mottled corrosion.

"Give it a little buffing and it'll be good as new." The corners of his eyes creased in a smile.

Raven reached out, hand trembling slightly as she took the locket in her own hand and ran a thumb along its smooth face. A small 'R' was engraved on the front before a bird with a sharp beak and dark feathers. Thorns were intertwined around the letter. Carefully, Raven popped it open, revealing a small lock of hair. The lock was a light copper with a slim white strand running like a stream down the middle.

"And this…" The professor went very quiet as he handed Raven another object. It was a letter with a real wax seal with an emblem holding an old-fashioned looking crest in the middle. It was addressed to:

_Miss Raven Evans of the_

_Hagton Mental Institute for Young Ladies, Devonshire._

_Block 6_

_Dormitory 7_

Raven ripped the seal in excitement, pulling the letter free from the envelope and discarding it. She had never, ever, in her whole life received any mail of any kind.

_Dear Miss Evans._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your unusual circumstances, you have, unfortunately, missed the first two years of your wizarding education. As a result, you shall not undergo the usual sorting procedures, but instead be sorted upon your arrival in the Headmaster's office. We will have catch-up work available to you throughout the year to ensure your maximum comprehension of the year's syllabus. Please find the enclosed list of equipment needed for you year of studies._

_Term begins on September 1__st__ when you will start your studies._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy head mistress._

Raven placed the letter on her lap, not quite believing what she had just read.

"This isn't real. It has to be some sort of practical test, to see my reaction or something." She met the professor's stare with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"It is real, Raven. Very real indeed. And you are going to be a part of it."


End file.
